


Lost and Found

by We_have_a_hulk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_have_a_hulk/pseuds/We_have_a_hulk
Summary: After The Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy left. No one knew where he went, and no one looked. It was uncomplicated and unquestioned fact that Draco Malfoy was gone.Then Hermione saw him on her work trip to America.





	Lost and Found

Due to the efforts of one dedicated house elf, Malfoy Manor was not collecting dust. In fact, it looked better than most lived in homes. The silverware gleamed, there were rest flowers in the vases, the beds were made, and in general, everything looked perfect. Kilmy was quite pleased with herself. 

Kilmy didn't have many people for company, but with the entire estate to look over, she was very busy. Besides, she had Blaise come over once a week to talk to her. 

 

_"Kilmy, I'm giving you a choice," Draco had said. "You can go free, you can work for Blaise and get paid, or you can work for me and get paid."_

_She had obviously chosen him._

_"Check on her, once a week," Draco said to Blaise, "no one deserves to be all alone in the world. Also, I've instructed her to call us by our first names, its less formal."_

_"Okay, mate," Blaise replied, looking sad. Kilmy knew why he was sad, she had packed Draco's bags the night before._

_And then, after hugging Blaise goodbye, he left._

 

Kilmy had stayed in the house, with no company except Blaise until one day Harry Potter showed up. 

 

_Kilmy could tell that someone was coming because the peacocks started squawking. They only did that when someone not on the approved guest list was walking up to the gate._

_"Hello?" Harry Potter had asked. "Is Malfoy here?"_

_"No," Kilmy said, "he is gone."_

_"Merlin, is he dead?" Harry asked in surprise._

_"No," Kilmy said, "but he isn't here."_

_"Do you know when he'll be back?" Harry asked, starting to look uncomfortable._

_"No, but Blaise will be here soon," Kilmy replied, feeling quite helpless. It was an honor to serve such a noble house, but it was if she no longer had anyone to clean the house for._

_"Will he be coming back?" Harry asked._

_At that, Kilmy burst into tears. "I don't know!" she wailed, "He left! He left because he said Magical Britain hated him! He just went away! And he hasn't been back!"_

_"Um... Sorry?" Harry Potter had said, but it seemed more like a question than an apology._

 

And Kilmy stayed in the house, cleaning and trying out new hobbies, then, eventually, writing letters to Draco.

He didn't write back.

 


End file.
